You're My Sister And I Love You
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: Elsa will do anything to save Anna even if it means risking her cursed life to save her.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first modern AU of Frozen. I based the ending from an alternate ending of the movie Beastly. Let me know what you guys think **

* * *

><p>"Come on. Come on!" Elsa said frantically at her feet as she ran down the street at full speed. It wasn't too long when Elsa call Anna's phone to apologize on how cold she acted to her but instead of getting a warm friendly acceptance from Anna, all she got was sounds of struggles and a manly voice that didn't go unnoticed by Elsa. It was Hans and he's got Anna. Who knows what he could be doing to her right now. With that thought in her mind, Elsa will get to Anna's house in zero seconds flat.<p>

* * *

><p>Elsa really should have gone for track as Anna suggested because it only took Elsa three minutes to get to Anna's apartment when it usually takes 15 minutes. Well, this was an emergency. Anna needs her! Elsa look up at the apartment and knows that Anna lives on the top floor. God! Why did she have to be on the top floor?! Well, there's no point of arguing about it now. Her main priority is to get Anna and quick! "I'm coming Anna" Elsa said to herself as she ran up the steps and pull open the door.<p>

The minute she went through the door, Elsa was struck on the back of the head! "Ack!" Elsa yelp out as she fell to the ground!

"Well it seems that the monster came to save her sister" Said the voice. 'Wait. That voice. I know that voice!' Elsa thought to herself as she quickly look up to see who it was. To her surprise, it was none other than Hans' deranged uncle, The Mayor. "Where is she?" Elsa said menacingly as she stood back up on her feet. "Don't worry. My nephew is going to take good care of her then he's going to dispose her afterwards"

"Over my dead body" Elsa said as she got into a fighting stance. "Gladly" The Mayor said as he folded his arms across his chest.

Elsa then took off towards The Mayor at radiant speed that The Mayor was shock beyond measures! Elsa, came out of where, and punch The Mayor in the face and without a moment of hesitation, she pin him against the wall! Her arm against his neck."Where is she?!" Elsa scream at The Mayor in his face. The Mayor just laugh at her. "You won't get to her so why does it matter?" The Mayor asked the cold blonde. "Your time is almost up. Your heart is almost harden and frozen"

The Mayor point out as the markings on Elsa's left arm began to start forming its last ice crystal. Elsa's eyes widen while The Mayor chuckle evilly at her. Elsa then press her arm tighter against his neck, causing him to choke."It seems to be the end for you, monster. Once that last crystal forms, you will die from a frozen heart! HAHA! The perfect crime!" The Mayor choke out as he managed to stifle a laugh as well. "And you will never see your sister, Anna ever again! She would never save you nor would you! You lost!"

Elsa had enough out of this guy but she didn't want to kill him nor did she want to let him go. Elsa didn't know what to do.

"Anna, your sister never...love you"

That is all what it took for Elsa to snap!

With newly found strength, Elsa punch the Duke's lights out for good. "We'll see about that" Elsa panted as she jump over The Mayor's limp body and proceed to run up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Elsa ran up so many flight of stairs that it wasn't even funny. "Now, Anna have to be somewher-"<p>

Suddenly, Elsa heard commotion coming from behind one door.

"Let me go!"

"Never! So stop fussing around with me!"

"I will when you learn how to do a proper 'holding a hostage' right"

Elsa let out a breath of relief. 'Found her' Elsa then ran to the door.

"Anna!" Elsa yell as she busted in through the door. This cause Anna to gasp and for Hans to quickly point the gun at her. Everything seem to slow down for Elsa at that moment. She could see that Hans have the silencer on the gun so that no one will ever know what he was going to do. She could even see the fear and concern in Anna's eyes but the weird thing is that it felt that Anna was not concern about herself but for Elsa.

"You came.." Elsa heard Anna whispered softly. Elsa look back and forth between Anna and the gun Hans was pointing at her. Seeing what she have to do, Elsa let out a cry of rage and charge straight for Hans. This shock both Anna and Hans all together. In one swift motion, Hans push Anna to the ground and lock in combat with Elsa! He was about to pull the trigger but Elsa quickly acted upon it and began to wrestle with Hans for the gun! Anna watch in plain horror at the two's constant struggle. Fear gripping at her heart as Hans' finger lay inches away from pulling the trigger on the gun. Elsa saw this as well and began to fight even harder, eventually, seeing no other alternate, Elsa then head butted Hans real hard! "Agh!" Hans growl as he stumble a little but quickly recover as he pistol whip Elsa across the face! "Ahh!" Elsa scream as she fell to the ground, holding the side of her face!

"Elsa!" Anna screamed out as she try to get to her sister but was blocked by Hans. He looked down at Anna and gave her a sneer as he turn his attention back to Elsa and aim his gun at her. "You are a fighter, Elsa. I give you that but at the end, you are nothing but a weak and cold person" His finger slightly squeezing against the trigger. Elsa close her eyes, waiting for end to come. To tell the truth, she would rather still be cursed instead.

"NO!" Anna bursted out loud, causing Elsa's eyes to widen in horror and Hans to face her.

"Oh?" Hans said with a raise eyebrow. Quickly overcoming her shock, Anna said in a shakily determine voice "Y-you heard m-me. Leave her alone!" This made Hans smile. "No Anna! Don't!" Elsa said warningly but Anna wasn't paying any attention to her. Hans thought about what Anna said and came to a conclusion. "Alright Anna. I'll leave Elsa alone but that means you will have to pay the price" Anna didn't say anything but just glare at him. Hans then aim the gun at Anna and said with a smirk. "Goodbye or as I like to say in our native language **Ha det **Anna!"

Anna didn't know what to do or say. She watch in utter horror as Hans' finger press back on the trigger. Not wanting to see her death, Anna close her eyes and waited for death to come. **"No! Anna!"** Was what Anna heard from Elsa before she heard a shot and an ear pierce yell rang out!

_**BANG! AGH!**_

After that, there was nothing but silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue? :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 :D**

* * *

><p>After what seems like a lifetime, Anna finally open her eyes and her first instinct was to check her chest to see if the bullet went in. To her surprise, she didn't feel anything penetrate through her skin. 'How am I still alive?' Anna asked herself as she stop checking for the bullet. Anna look up and saw that Hans was slump against the wall, unconscious. But where was Elsa?! She then heard a slight groan coming from next to hr. Anna turn her head and saw Elsa with her hand on her chest. Overwhelm with relief, Anna smile a bright smile at Elsa as she hover over her.<p>

Elsa smile brightly back at her but her eyes quickly darted from Anna's sparkling eyes to her chest. This didn't go unnoticed by Anna as she too look down at Elsa's chest and gasp! As Elsa remove her hand from her chest,, there was a bleeding wound in its place because of a bullet. It was at this moment Anna knew why she never felt the bullet penetrate her. It was because Elsa managed to get to her on time and took the bullet for her.

"No no no" Anna said frantically as she look at the wound that Elsa was covering. "Ahh..." is all Elsa got out before coughing a bit. Anna knew this wasn't good. She had to get Elsa help and fast! "I'll go get help!" Anna stated to her as she went to get up but to her surprise, Elsa grab her hand and gasp out "No". Anna look at Elsa as if she had lost her mind. Who refuses help in this dire need of time?!

"But. You're hurt" Anna stated the obvious as she put her hand on Elsa's wound.

"I don't feel it. I don't feel it." Elsa said, sounding like she was trying to reassure Anna and herself. This made Anna look at her, confusingly. "What do you mean you don't feel it?!" She cried out as she grab hold of Elsa's cold hand.

Elsa took quick short breaths before she continues on. "It..seems to break..through my..frozen..heart.."

"What are you talking about?!" Anna practically yell at her. Does she know what she is even saying? Is she going delirious?!

Elsa stare unfocused at the red-head. "I..I was never like this...I was someone completely different...I look different... I was different..." Elsa wheezed out before coughing again this time a bit of blood came out! Anna went into hysteria! "Elsa. I don't know what the heck you are talking about but all I know is that you need help! So please let me help-"

"No!" Elsa croaked out, stopping Anna in her track of words. "It's okay..Anna. It's okay. None of that.. matters now and... you know why?" Anna had tears coming from her eyes at this point as she choke out "What?"

"Because.." Elsa gave her signature smile, weakly. "I'm here with you.."

Anna was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Her mouth was open but no words were forming nor coming out of her mouth. Before she knew it, Anna had tears streaming down her face. Lightness started to creep from the corner of her eyes, making Anna as if she was some radiant angel from the Heavens. Elsa then notice the tear coming down her sister's face.

Elsa weakly reach out and took hold of the tear. She looked at the beautiful tear that was on her finger. She admire it with such grace and beauty as she watch it dissolve on her finger. Elsa felt her eyes getting heavier and starting to glaze over. Just as she was about to have the Lightness fully succumb her, she felt pleasantly warm hands on both sides of her face. She try her best to focus on Anna's eyes as best she can.

"You are not a monster. You are the most beautiful young woman and the best older sister that ever live and..." Anna took a slight pause. Elsa had to guess that she was crying. "And I love you" Anna choke out.

Elsa stare at her with a slightly open mouth, unable to speak. Anna cry out as she said with much love and emphasis while grabbing both sides of Elsa's face "Do you hear me?! I love you sis!" Elsa attempted a weak smile as she watch Anna's face beginning to blur from her vision. She could see Anna screaming out something to her but she couldn't hear anything. Maybe this is it. She's actually dying. Wow, Elsa couldn't believe it. Here she thought that death will be a nice way to go instead of living with this curse but hearing the heartbreaking anguish from Anna made it very painful. Just before Elsa's vision went completely black, she saw Anna lean in and place a kiss on her forehead. Elsa smile at this for this was the first time she actually felt warm. Warm tears began to fall down her cold cheeks After that nice warm moment, Elsa end up succumbing to the Lightness.

* * *

><p>Anna couldn't believe it! Elsa was really gone and it was all her fault! If she never had left Elsa and ran away like a little girl she was then Hans would never got a hold of her at the sight of her weakness and Elsa wouldn't come here and took the bullet for her! Anna sniffed at the thought.<p>

Elsa took the bullet for her.

Tears pool out of her eyes and drip on to Elsa's face. "How could you be so selfless?!" Anna yelled at the lifeless Elsa. Seeing that she would not get an answer from Elsa, Anna buried her head on Elsa's still chest and mumbled. "You idiot. I told you I love you and you leave me. You don't do that. Y0ou don't do that to someone who loves you dearly. So please come back to me, Elsa. I need you and always love you!"

Suddenly, those crystals from Elsa's arm started to spurt out and slowly evaporated into thin air. During the process, Elsa's hair went from platinum blonde to brown, the icy outfit turn to a brownish purple one, her face went from being pale and fair to fully color, and the bullet wound healed up, dissolving the bullet completely out of her body, only leaving the blood stain. With a jolt, Elsa's eyes open and she took in a huge breath of life.

* * *

><p>Anna open her eyes when she felt Elsa's heartbeat and her jolt. She quickly jump up and gasp when she saw that the person there was not Elsa but a brown-haired woman. Elsa was confused by Anna's action and began yo say"An-"<p>

"W-Who are you?! And what did with Elsa?! What did you do with my beloved sister?! My protector! My hero! My savior!" Anna shouted angrily at her as tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Elsa didn't know what to say. Heck, she didn't know what to think!

"Anna.." Elsa started to reach for her but Anna just wince away from the contact. "Stay away from me"

Elsa frowned at this and withdrew her hand back. Then look away, sadly. Anna stare at her quietly as she study the brown-haired woman and when she came to realization of one feature that she knew too well, she gasp! Elsa heard this and quickly turn around in worry. She saw tears coming from Anna's eyes and this made Elsa's concern high rocketed! "Anna?! What's-?!" Elsa was cut off as Anna threw herself at her. Anna tighten her arms around her and cried out "Elsa! It's you! It's really you!" Elsa's eyes widen in surprise! What made Anna change her mind?

"Anna how?" Elsa asked in puzzlement. "Your eyes never change. Even though you physically change, there was one thing that made you and that is your eyes! Oh God Elsa! I'm so sorry for saying those things to you. I was taken by surprise is all" Anna cried out. Elsa smile warmly at Anna and said "All is forgiven and besides, it's not everyday you see someone died then come back to life" Elsa joked lightly as Anna pulled back from her. "Oh yeah? Try explaining that to our cousin Rapunzel. She will hit you with a frying pan if you never believe her when she said that" Anna joked lightly back. The two sisters share a nice laugh before Anna threw herself back in Elsa's arms and said "I love you" Elsa couldn't help but let out a genuine smile and said "I love you too" It was at this moment, Elsa felt truly warm for the first time in forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Anna's Wish will be updated tomorrow. I promise :D<strong>


End file.
